In typical workflow processing, files such as documents and images are each processed by a workflow that performs processing based on a defined procedure. The workflow is selected and executed based on the type of a file.
When defining a workflow in order to perform, for a file, complicated processing in which a plurality of simple processing operations are combined, a user is required to define all these processing operations within one workflow.